villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Seller of Rare Goods
(This is like a small collection of short stories, about what happened within their pasts that could have lead to what/who they are now. If you know what they're like, good, then you understand how that could've happened, if not, go read the other stories before this one. thank you. ~Secret) This story spans all of Era I, dealing with a few major portions as to why certain things occured and where they started. Chapter 1: Temeres Temeres had decided to go on a short trip, relax himself from the daily routine of his house on Terralius and do something new; he made sure to let Yakuro know before heading off for the day to his destination: A small town that wasn't too far off. When he arrived, he found the town bustling with many people, children playing in the grass, and people buying from nearby merchants. He knew why he came here, he was to find something beautiful for Yakuro to wear, something to highlight her own beauty that rang out like that of a nightengale's song in the evening. He just needed to look for such an object, and coming to this town, he presumed, was the correct decision. He began to look about the seller's stalls, seeing many strange trinkets, books, odd colored rocks, at times, staffs, archer bows, and swords. But none of these fit what he was truly looking for, he sighed, knowing that now this would be tougher than he could imagine, "What to do...?" He questioned himself inwardly, unsure of where else he could find what he was looking for, something that would work for someone as perfect as Yakuro. At this moment, he heard someone call him over, "Psst.. Hey, you..." Temeres looked around, no one else reacted to the voice, he then looked to a small black cloaked figure, hiding nearby an alley way, though by the looks of it, he had a shop as well. "Psst.. I'm sure I have something you're looking for." Temeres stood up, this random seller had just got his attention, easily, he approached the small black cloaked figure, whom had a small stall of his own. Of his own volition, Temeres looked around at the various items and trinkets the seller had. "Not too shabby, eh?" The merchant questioned, "I'm sure you'll find something." Temeres had to admit, of all the merchants in the area, this guy had the most strange, and some of the most beautiful jewels, diamonds, rings, and necklaces of all stalls. And within a few moments, he grabbed for a ruby encrusted necklace. "Ahh, a nice choice, my fine friend. That'll be a hefty amount of money." The merchant stated, "Of course, if you wish, I could instead give you a fortune in exchange, for myself to enhance my own clairvoyant prowess, you get that necklace." To Temeres, it seemed too good, a merchant who would sell extremely expensive items at the cost that he gets a fortune told to him. How did this small man get such trinkets on his hands anyways? But to Temeres, he'd have to go with it, he was too low on money, and so he simply agreed. "Good." The cloaked merchant nodded, and took out what appeared to be a crystal, which floated between them. Uttering a weird mantra, the merchant finished and stood, staring at the crystal for a few moments; before he finally spoke up once more. "You shall meet an orange cloaked being, who contains Orderly powers, what your destiny chooses is what you decide. Have a relaxing, and wonderful day." The merchant bowed, and Temeres left just moments after, confused. The thing was, what bothered him the most was not the merchant himself, but what the jewel had, he could've swore he saw a face of a monster within the necklace. Chapter 2: Order A few days later, in the same town, the Secret of Order had wandered in, in search of the very merchant whom Temeres visited. To which he quickly and seamlessly found the hidden stall, and the short merchant who owned the small establishment. Order spoke up first, "Has Zetio discovered anything new on the Castle?" He questioned the merchant. "Not yet, he hasn't been by in months, heh, he may just be dead, you know he and Eclipse don't get along too well, although I'd be careful on what you say anyways." The merchant snickered, "Sometimes, the way one speaks can spell out the end for certain types. Although you did come at just the perfect time." The merchant nodded, "I've got a new shipment of exotic goods and you are the first one to visit today. Maybe something you can find to keep your Chaotic friend in Order. Heh heh." "Ha ha... Very funny." Order sarcastically responded, folding his cloaked arms, "I would have no idea what to get and maybe you have not noticed, we Secrets are not from around here, we don't have your money." "For you, this will be on the house, heh heh..." The cloaked merchant responded. Order knew this merchant was planning something, even though the merchant and Zetio go far back together, it didn't mean they saw life in the same direction. This could be seriously risky, but to Order, it could also mean that they'd have another artifact to put on the shelves at home, which were most used to be kept out of mortal hands. He sighed, he might as well, or Chaos and Luck would have a fit, and Darkness would be disappointed on missing out on a new artifact for his special collection. Order took a peak at every item, the one that hit him the most was a golden sword, even though it was hidden, he took the hilt and grabbed it. "I guess this will work out, shall it not?" Order questioned, he felt no evil emanating from the sword, nor a powerful force, but he knew it was magical in the least. "Ahhh, the Blade of Valu, able to give pain, physical, emotional, or spiritual to any victim whom you come across. Good choice my Orderly friend. That shall do just fine, it was brought in just today, but if you take it off my hands, then that's just as good." The merchant monlogued, "Of course, enjoy the rest of your day." He bowed. Order sighed and vanished, the blade in tow. "As always, a good sale. Heh heh..." The merchant snickered to himself. Chapter 3: Luck It had only been a few weeks, Temeres had attacked the Secrets and they had to defend themselves from the maddened man; Order had stated that the mysterious merchant had given him the Blade of Valu, and in turn, Temeres took it from the Artifact Room. Luck had decided to go out to find the mysterious merchant, but when he arrived in the town, and was told the location by Order where the merchant was, he found the alley to be empty. Luck sighed, he didn't like using his powers for such a simple taks, but he felt it to be necessary in this case. His eyes glowing green, a portal opened up, and he floated through, appearing on another planet, with red glowing plants. Thyria, Luck found himself wondering why the merchant moved to another planet. He shrugged the thoughts off of his own mind and went to the nearest town, a very small place, more like a village. It did not take long to find the short, black cloaked merchant, who greeted Luck when said embodiment approached. "Ahh, Luck, what has brought you here to Thyria? Perhaps the fact that the planet is beautiful, yet ravaged by war all the same? A true spectacle that would rouse many into creating fine arts based off of these said events. What say you?" The merchant questioned. "I'm not here for any sight-seeing." Luck answered, "Merely for a few questions." "Oh? Well then, we could simply move from my stall to the far outdoors from these vilagers.. they tend to eavesdrop on anyone and anything." The merchant laughed heartily. Luck nodded and led the way, leading them out to a nearby lake; Luck broke the ice, "What was with the Blade of Valu? There was some spirit attatched to it." "I felt nothing of the sort. I just felt the magical energies reverberating off onto myself, empowering others to feel the three kinds of pain that I would desire upon them, if I had such intentions." The merchant defended. "If I had such evil items, I would not sell it to the fine folks from all around. Business would crumble and like glue heated up, my establishment would fall apart." Luck eyed the mysterious cloaked man, "Has there been any other instances like this?" "None, I have no idea of any, if I had any before then I would know of them, I'm sure." "Alright..." Luck nodded, tired from the whole issue that occured with Temeres. "Before you go, would you mind me telling you your fortune?" The merchant questioned. "Why?" Luck asked, "I'm Luck, embodiment of the good and bad kinds. Why would I need a fortune?" "I must work on my prowess and see if I can formulate better fortunes. I beseech you, may I tell your fortune?" Luck was confused, but then accepted, "Fine, just make sure it isn't too long.." "You got that." The merchant responded, taking out a crystal, he uttered some mantra once more, and within moments, a little, barely noticable light beam made contact with Luck. Being made of pure energy, Luck noticed this, but decided not to question. "I see you... Splitting in two.. and your Bad Luck taking a malicious form." The merchant stated, "Thanks, but that's all I could do." He bowed, I'll see you another time, Luck.." With that, the merchant walked off. Luck sighed, confused, tired, and somewhat dazed of today's events. He teleported home, to rest off all this fatigue. Chapter 4: Kadan and Zaiynde Although it had only been a few years since Kadan had met up with Zaiynde, a young boy who couldn't keep his mouth shut and continually kept blabbing of his god over and over, he grew to still quickly like the kid as a son. And normally days that dealt with more people than just Zaiynde drove him nuts, but today, they had not met anyone, no nearby towns, no random passerys (yet), and most definitely was the fact Zaiynde got no sleep at all last night, thus, he was exausted, and didn't speak much. But it also bothered Kadan, who finally spoke up, "Zaiynde, you have not talked much today." "Because I'm tired.. and I wanna play something... and I'm a bit hungry.." The child responded. "I see. We'll do that when we get to our destination. It's not too far now." Kadan quietly responded, he noticed a small speck out in the distance, a black cloaked figure hobbling with a large sack over their back. They continued to approach the direction of Kadan and Zaiynde, walking in the opposite direction than the duo. The small cloaked figure stopped walking, "Hello, I'm am but a merchant from afar, selling a variety of goods and useful items to those in need. I can help you with choices, if you'd like to see." The merchant unfurled the sack, revealing a plethora of items and ancient looking scrolls, along with a few weapons. Zaiynde looked ecstatic at the random pile of junk while Kadan was unimpressed, all of this looked like pure junk, but of course, one man's trash could be another's treasure. "I assure you, each item is valuable and worth a lot of money." The merchant stated, "I'm sure you'll enjoy getting at least any random thing for yourselves, soemtimes the best things are spotted among the dull junk." Kadan merely grunted, and watched Zaiynde rummage through the pile giddily. The merchant noticed his hesitation, and moved over to him, "Do you not find anything of worth to you?" "I find nothing of worth to my eyes." Kadan merely stated, "I'll be going as soon as he's done." He finished, motioning to Zaiynde. "Very well, but can I interest you in a fortune?" The merchant questioned. "No." "Are you-" "Yes." "Very well." Finished the merchant. Zaiynde walked up, "This is cool." He smiled, holding out a small scythe-like weapon. "You said I need a weapon anyways, this one fits my idea." Kadan nodded, h handed over some money to the merchant, who in turn nodded, "Very well, I shall be on my way." The merchant walked off with his items moments after, snickering to himself of what the scythe could also do. Kadan sighed, "Ready?" He questioned Zaiynde, who nodded and followed, his eyes already changing to a different color, away from their original innocent sky blue. Chapter 5: Corvus Corvus had found himself travelling along the road he walked to his home as a child, he just wanted a short visit, a chance to see his hometown, even if it were still ruins of long ago, he needed at least some rest. He walked out into the opening of the forested area that led to the plains where the houses resided. He saw his small home, and the town along with it, still blackened corpses of houses long ago. The only thing that was fixed in the area was the simple fact that the dead were missing. He nodded to himself, and knew that he could come home when he was finished with his final task. He turned around, and was face to face with a black cloaked man, "Hello, how may I help you?" "What is your purpose for being here?" Corvus questioned, his golden eyes unwavering, he felt dark energies, only of his homeworld within this man. "I could ask you the same thing. I am but a traveller, a merchant of great and wondrous items, and I found you along the path earloer and followed you all the way here." The merchant responded, unfurling his sack and revealing a large amount of items, "I'm sure I would not disappoint a man such as yourself." "I would not want to have worldly trinkets that would not suit my container. I have my eyes and that is what will deal with any threats in my future." Corvus nonchalantly responded. "You've made me quite aware of that fact now, my good man." The merchant nodded, "I've got the ability to tell other's futures. Would you take a chance to hear what I have to say in your life beyond the time of now?" "What would the risk be? Some end out dead before they can reach their future that could or could not be destined." Corvus stated. "Would you be willing to take that risk? Or maybe you can't stand up to a challenge?" The merchant questioned. "Petty excuses like that get one nowhere." "So you shall try?" "If it shall end how I desire." The merchant nodded, and took out the crystal, and began to utter his mantra once more, "I see... you sitting on a stone throne... With jewels.. and then you're fighting a girl in a dark room, with low light.. you've waited two months, and finally! You fall and die.." Corvus is silent. "Oh well, heh, good knowing ya." The strange merchant vanishes into darkness moments after. Corvus looks to his old home. "It was to happen eventually, but what if it is not true..?" He could only contemplate. Chapter 6: Zetio Zetio had been tired of searching for the man, that little merchant was a quick escapee and could rarely be found, if the man wanted to found, he would allow himself to, but as of now, his existence has remained unknown. Zetio knew the merchant would head home someday, but he didn't want to wait there for the next few years; but there was no choice, and in a split-second, he teleported to a dimension sealed between the Multiverse and another. He floated to a fortress that floated out in the middle of ever expanding darkness, nothing else in sight but this building. Entering the building, he went to the top floor, only to find the merchant was actually home as of now. "There you are." Zetio commented. "I sensed you required my assistance, or you just needed to speak to me of certain matters." The merchant nodded, even when in the company of others he knew, he continued to wear his black cloak, obscuring anyone of a good view of his face or his body. "I just needed to know of certain matters at hand, and you travel much more than I." Zetio explained, "Sure, Eclipse, and Dashuri and I are god-like, but we sadly do not know of everything; in fact, you seem to be smarter than the three of us combined, but you have not the powers of a god." "Well, what can I say? You flatter me. I guess you could say the news of Eclipse being downed by the goddess Nova assists you in any pathway. And with Ebonscale gone, along with many other otherworldly powers, you could try to save your dear dark 'brother', but would Dashuri like that?" The cloaked merchant questioned, "By the way, with Arbiter dead, and Inferno finished as well, Red has seemingly vanished, I assure you, to you, she should not be a threat. No one could get in your way of releasing Eclipse. Unless Arbiter's daughter does." "My question is how you know of many people?" The cloaked man nodded, "No one knows of myself, save for maybe few who have taken notice to me, the Absolute Misery would probably take note of me any day now, but like many others, she is of no issue with me, as long as each person stays out of my good-willed business, I'm fine. I know so many due to my temporal prowess, now any other questions?" "No, but why would you tell of Eclipse's fate to me?" Zetio felt unsure, as always around the mysterious merchant. "Maybe just to.. Show you what could happen later on if she keeps his power. She did take it all." The mysterious merchant snickered. "I could probably help you out, my neutral friend. My ideas are always flawless, and I'm never wrong. I know just what to do. Heh heh..." Zetio felt very unsure, "More like acquaintance. We've never really been that close, ever since that day long ago when I finally came to being, you still have the same voice, it's like you've never aged. But the thing that never left was the maliciousness in your words. I can still hear the venom dripping from your mouth." "Very well, you still know me like the back of your hand, alert me when you feel the need to save your 'brother' Eclipse, in the mean time, I'm going to enjoy a nice latte." The merchant smirked, hearing Zetio vanish from the dimension; he knew he had Zetio wrapped around his little finger, and everything he's done up 'til now has gone by smooth sailing. Chapter 7: The Mysterious Merchant In his dimension, the merchant sat upon a stool, playing an cathedral organ, playing the notes of a nostalgic song to himself, it's ancient and powerful tune enrapturing him spiritually. His cares and feeling exiting his body as he allowed his soul to be free from it's vessel; his ever growing future prowess enabling him to see days, weeks, months into the future. Every time he played this song, it allowed him to just release himself from all bounds of the mortal world and project his true being to others; the music itself being a frightening sound, in of itself. Outside, even though the ever expanding darkness that floated about the castle's structure, there was rain, a truly strange dimension, giving it's host his outer and inner most feelings, very rarely though, would lightning strike and the sound of thunder reverberate through the blackened nothingness. Zetio, from afar the castle itself, heard this tune, and it's effect upon the dimension itself, truly, it was one of the most depressing sights he had ever seen. A man, who lost everything, his identity, in of it's own, was destroyed, long ago. The Absolute Misery, would truly see this as an amazing spectacle, a mortal, depressed far beyong the reaches of hope, who continues to allow himself to live, with very few ideals in mind. "Why does he continue to let on as little as possible. If I know one thing.. He knows much more than he'd truly, ever let on. The knowledge of the future, of futures long and far off, yet he never lets it go. He allows himself to harbour and contain every inkling of it." Zetio muttered, "And he knows of Eclipse, he knows how he will get freed too, if that could ever happen, does he know if he will be freed, does the future he see, is it truly set in stone?" Zetio found himself appearing within the castle, to the room with the large, cathedral organ, to see the claoked merchant playing upon it. A white spirit floating about the large instrument, just like the merchant, it was cloaked as well, wisp-like energy coming off this spectre. The music paused... "Have you though of my offer? To save Eclipse from his purgatorial demise?" Was the first question that came up. "I have." Zetio answered. "That's good." The ghost floated into the cloaked figure, the merchant stood up and turned around, "Then I shall assist you, in any way possible. Before we can simply just release Eclipse, we must perform many tasks. We shall part soon, but eventually finish, and regroup, to release your brother." "What shall this entail...?" The merchant nodded only slightly, "You shall learn of this soon enough. But a deal is a deal, Eclipse shall return." Zetio nodded, the cloaked merchant continued. "And once this is all done, I shall have my own end, and gain what I've lost. What I've needed. Once, and forever more." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories